Consumer demand for media is increasing. For example, consumers often watch and/or listen to various media at home, while traveling, at work, etc. As a result, the number of communication channels for delivering media content and the number of different types of devices for playing the content has also increased. In addition, storing large quantities of media content and tracking the stored content has become increasingly difficult for service providers that deliver the media content.